Moments like This
by xRainbowNinjax
Summary: Gwen starts to feel lonely, when her Boyfriend Duncan starts to ignore her. She's having trouble sleeping, so she goes for a walk, to clear her head./ Gwuncan


Gwen is mostly by her self. or rather around people, sitting in a corner by her self. Anyways, she has time to think to herself and lately... She has noticed her boyfriend Duncan, never really does boyfriendy stuff to her. Just the simple things, like hold her hands in public, she'll take. But...Whatever.

* * *

Gwen was having trouble sleeping in her better-then-camp crappy bed. She tried telling herself that was the problem for her lack of peaceful...er, slumber, but she knew otherwise. Deciding to just give up on the thing she longed for (or in this case sleep) she figured a walk and sit by the ocean would help her. She got up and started towards the door, out into the outside, towards her secret pathway, until she met up with the Shore of the ocean. She sat down and wrapped her arms around herself. It's quite chilly, and she seemed to have forgotten a sweater. But that's not the biggest issue. It's not really even an issue at all, it's more like herself being confused and insecure. She remembers when Duncan and her declared them to dating, but afterwords,at the camp loser, Duncan seems totally oblivious to the fact that she's there. Unless they're alone, which is a rare chance. She knows he has a hard time expressing him self, unless it's hate, but she figured, well hoped he would do the things a boyfriend would do. Like hold they'd hands when upset or, wrap there arms around them. But all she got was hugs , when not on public. Breaking her out of her thoughts was faint foot steps behind her. She looked up, squeezed her arms around her and looked out onto the ocean.  
"Gwen?" She hears, from a familiar voice.  
"Duncan" she whispers, more to herself. Duncan came and sat next to her.  
"What are you doing out here?" he asked sounding strangely concerned  
"I could ask the same to you" Gwen states.  
"Well, I was hoping to go into my private area I found for some peace and quiet until I found a pasty girl sitting along the midst of it."  
"You want peace and quiet? I can leave.." She said standing up. Duncan stood up after her, noticing a sad expression written all over her face.  
"What's wrong?"  
"It's nothing, really."  
"Gwen..." he rubs her arm "It's something" Gwen sighed, feeling goosebumps form on her arms. Either from his touch, or the chilly wind.  
"It's stupid" she informs him.  
"Please." Gwen knows Duncan, and he rarely, if ever says please.  
"I'm... I just.. Sometimes.." Gwen said, not knowing how to start.  
"Pasty?"Duncan says, quietly.  
"It's just that, sometimes, I feel lonely. Like you don't even notice me and I know.. you hate expressing your feelings with anyone, but.." Duncan reached down and grabbed her hand. He hates that he didn't realize that this has been going on in her mind, for who knows how long.  
"Gwen listen to me. I may not show how I feel, but I **_really_** like you, okay?" He looks at her as if waiting for her to reply.

"You showed a lot more emotion out in public when you where with Courtney, Duncan. I don't know what's different and I never, ever wanted to compare us.. but its the truth." She says, regretting it.

"Gwen. I'm... I'm sorry.." He says, but Gwen cuts him off.

"It's these private moments like these where I know you like me still. But we're mostly always surrounded by other people and you always ignore me. Whether it's those secret glances I get, or even when you sit by me when we eat, You still don't talk to me. You used to before we dated and then bam, once we start dating you are completely oblivious to me. "  
"I don't know why I'm doing that. Maybe it's because I showed so much emotion to Courtney, that I was thinking if I didn't show as much, I wouldn't lose you. And at the end, I seemed to be so caught up in it.. I started ignoring you.. I'm sorry."  
"You don't have to. What do you mean by, you where afraid of losing me?"

"It's just, I made out with her in public, and one thing led to another, I started to get feelings for you, and strong ones I might add. Then I cheated on her, with you. Which I someone wish I broke up with her before. And with you, it's different. I am absolutely terrified to lose you." Duncan takes his hand and presses it against his face. Gwen then started to tear up, she pulled Duncan in for a hug, whilst he wrapped his arms around her tightly. Duncan was close to tears. I mean he just poured his heart out to his best friend. Scratch that, girlfriend. But you must know one thing. Duncan's... Do... **NOT**...cry."You won't lose me Duncan. Not now, and not ever" Gwen says, reassuring him.

"I'm so sorry" He says, sounding honest.

"You don't have to be."

"No, I'm sorry for making you feel this way. I promise i'll try to not make you seem like I ignore you. I will be more boyfriend like in public, okay?" Gwen then nodded, looking down. Duncan touched the bottom of her chin, making them almost eye level. He leaned in and kissed her, trying to show her all the love he has for her. He then finally pulled away and grabbed her hand and pulled them near a tree. He sat down by it and tugged at her hand. Gwen sat down next to him. He took off his sweater and and handed it to her. She hesitated before putting it on. Duncan lied in the sand and put his arm behind his head and used his other one to reach towards Gwen.  
"What are you doing?" Gwen asked.  
"Just because I said I'll be more boyfriend like in public doesn't mean I still can't be more boyfriend like in private" He said ending with a smirk." Now just come here."  
Gwen obliged and lied her head on his chest and he wrapped his arm around the petite girl. It the moment like this where she knows he won't leave her and that he still likes her. And know she knows he will start to show it. It's just the moments like this.

* * *

The ending is really crappy, but I'm posting this anyways! Duncan, is really OOC, but I hope you don't mind. If you remember, I wrote the crappy pool of tears story, that I hate. xD How's this? Any better? Thanks for Reviewing! -Lissa


End file.
